lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Beatrice Klugh
=Fatti= * Dice a Micheal di portare Hurley, Kate, Jack, e Sawyer all'accampamento degli Altri. In cambio, avrebbero rilasciato Walt. * Sembra essere un capo tra gli Altri * Ha chiesto a Micheal se Walt abbia avuto attacchi di mal di testa o svenimenti e se Walt sia mai apparso in un posto dove non avrebbe dovuto. * Walt ha detto che gli fecero fare dei test. Klugh ha detto che "non ne avrebbe parlato". * Quando Walt ha detto che non sono quelli che sembrano essere, a minacciato di metterlo "di nuovo nella stanza." * Il suo nome è Bea, come rivelato da Tom (Mr. Friendly) in Live Together, Die Alone. =Teorie= * Diverrà forse un personaggio principale; il suo ruolo negli ultimi episodi di stagione potrebbero portarla alla Stagione 3. * Sembra stia dirigendo uno degli esperimenti che sono pensati essere così importanti da chi li sta completando. * Dal modo in cui parla a Micheal e il suo tono, etc., potrebbe essere una psicologia o qualche sorta di dottore/scienziato; questo regge la teoria che gli Altri sono infatti membri della DHARMA. ** Però, Kelvin apparentemente lavorava per la DHARMA e diventò volontariamente uno degli addetti al pulsante nel Cigno. Nonostante fosse un membro dell'organizzazione, chiamava comunque gli Altri 'ostili' - implicando che non fanno parte del progetto Dharma, almeno ai suoi occhi. * Quando parla a Micheal di Walt, lo interroga nello stesso modo in cui l'avvocato di Susan lo interrogava. Inoltre dice "Per essere qualcuno che vuole così tanto il loro bambino, non sembri conoscerlo molto". * Il suo nome è Bea Klugh - in inglese, è un gioco di parole: Be a Clue, ossia, Essere un Indizio. * Is perhaps the Woman in the Headdress seen when the Black Smoke approached Eko, and therefore may be a person in Eko's past or someone even related to Eko. * Conosciuta anche come Ms. Klugh; o Misclue (ancora gioco di parole), significando che gli Altri sono finti! * Somiglia molto ad uno dei passeggeri sopravvissuti dalla sezione della coda mostrati in The Other 48 Days. Se questa è lei, Bea sarebbe uno del secondo gruppo di sopravvissuti presi dagli Altri. ** Se Cindy è stata presa dagli Altrim spiegherebbe come è stata presa senza il minimo sforzo e senza grida - Cindy ha detto in The Other 48 Days che ricordava bene le faccie dei passeggeri, questo significa che Bea avrebbe potuto andarle di fronte così da farsi vedere e poi invitato Cindy a seguirla. Dato che Cindy credeva che Bea fosse un passeggero (e quindi, nella sua mente, non un Altro) l'avrebbe seguita senza pensare di essere in pericolo. * Potrebbe avere solo 4 dita. Si vede quando gli Altri stanno guidando Jack, Kate, Hurley e Sawyer al Pala Ferry. Il quinto dito è visibilmente mancante e/o annerito. C'è anche un pezzo di materiale rassomigliante un sandalo simile alla statua con solo quattro dita sul collo del piede. Informazioni Addizionali *"Klugh" è un cognome tedesco che significa "intelligente". * Il suo nome è pronunciato come 'clue', cliu.